Diamonds are a Girls Best Friends
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Set after Stan gets arrested for Fraud, beginning of Season Four. Karen breaks down but her best friend is there to soothe her. Karen/Jack. One-Shot.


Rated K+ maybe :)

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, thank you very much :)

**This is my first Will and Grace fic, I really hope you like it! **

Grace was asleep. Karen had been watching her for an hour or two, just lying there in the darkness. She felt numb and her body felt heavy. She felt no pain just a feeling of loss or shock, she wasn't really sure. She blinked as she slowing lost the energy to think about the whole thing. She needed a plan, she needed to know that Stan would be alright jail and that her and the kids would be alright while he was gone. It had all happened so quickly. First the FBI men came and then it seemed like a second later and Will was at her side, answering everything he could. In the interview room he had put an arm around her and looked at her with those kind eyes. It'll be okay, he seemed to say, hold on, it'll be okay.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the house. There was a slight creek outside the door but she kept her eyes closed. The bedroom door opened and someone came in, it closed and Karen opened her eyes. She knew it had been Rosario checking on her. She had already been in not two hours ago. She had fussed around her and woke Grace and she knew she would have just done the same if she had shown her she was still awake. Footsteps moving down the hall made her sigh. She looked to the small black clock beside her bed. It was 4PM. She sighed, bringing an arm over her eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears and she bit her lip in an attempt to stop them from her falling. She lay for a minute before sitting up slowly and moving out of bed. She put on her dressing gown but crept barefoot out of the room. She shut the door behind her quietly as not to wake the peaceful Grace.

She was thankful to Grace for staying. She had stayed awake until Karen had fallen asleep but inevitably she had woken and Grace was in a deep slumber. She appreciated Grace's words and sympathy but she needed someone who knew her more, someone who would tell her to pull herself together or to fall apart. Someone who wasn't just sympathetic for the sake of it. She wandered down the stairs and into the library, she went to the window seat. The library was her quiet place, no one ever came into the library, she doubted whether Stan even knew they had a library. She sat down and drew her legs up in front of her, wrapping her arms around her legs to protect herself from the slight chill that came with being out of bed at four in the morning. The library phone hung on the wall opposite her. She looked at it for a while before biting her lip and reaching over to pick it up. She dialled the number she needed and listened to the ring. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Croaked a sleepy voice.

She hesitated for a moment, tears suddenly making an appearance.

Is anybody there?" The voice said.

She sat frozen, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Hello?" The voice said again.

She let out a whimper before hitting the 'end call' button. She hung it back on the wall slowly before drawing her legs back into herself. She sat for a minute in silence before the tears began to fall and her body began to shake with uncontrollable sobs.

"Karen?"

The voice was soft but it was enough to break through her cries. She didn't lift her head from her knees, she didn't need to, she knew who it was. She felt a pair of arms around her and a body press against her.

"You're going to be fine."

She knew it was true, in that moment she seemed to remember that she was Karen Walker. She was strong. She managed to calm down and eventually she spoke.

"How did you know it was me?" She whispered.

"I know when my best friend needs me."

There was a silence.

"What time is it?"

"Half past five, how long have you been here?"

"An hour and a half."

"Oh Karen."

"Jack, what am I gonna do without him?"

Jack pulled her further into his arms.

"It hurts now but it's gonna get better." He said.

She sniffed against his body.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's you! Karen, you're so strong! You know you can handle this!"

She pulled herself out of his arms, sitting up in front of him.

"But this is serious honey! They were saying lots of things that I didn't even understand! They dragged him out of the house and arrested him, I didn't know what was going on!"

"I know it's serious, I know it is but Will's gonna fight this thing! Grace will fight too and I will! You're not on your own, I know that's what you're scared off but we're here for you Karen, we love you."

"I'm going to be alone." She said quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No you're not."

"I'm mean and I hurt people."

The man brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tear softly with a knuckle.

"You are." He said softly. "But you also love people and you do everything you can to help people. Karen, you're such an important person in my life. You're not gonna be alone because I'm here, always."

The woman smiled slightly.

"And Grace is here right? She loves you! Of course not as much as me but-"

Karen laughed and Jack smiled.

"It's okay to hurt, it's okay to be down." He said. "But remember that we're here for you, remember that you're not alone." He took her hand and squeezed. She sniffed, smiling at him.

"Thank you Jack."

He shook his head and moved so he was sitting in front of her.

"I love you Karen."

"I love you Jack."

Jack smiled, letting go of her hand and bringing his up to her face. She moved towards him and they kissed softly. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, Karen smiled as she lent her forehead against his. There was a comfortable silence before Jack spoke again.

"Have you got any ice cream?"

Karen pulled away.

"Sure?"

He got up and pulled her up too.

"Well Kare! That's what we need!"

"What?"

"It's the poor peoples pick up!" He said, grinning. "Come on!"

He turned but stopped when Karen tugged on his hand.

"You didn't have to come all the way here in the middle of the night." She said.

"Yes I did." He kissed her on the hand. "And have no doubt ever that any time you need me I'll be right here."

"Same here honey."

"Ice cream?"

She nodded and he led her by the hand out of the library.

"So..do you have strawberry? I'm kind of on a diet and that counts as fruit right?"


End file.
